


non stop

by dojaegay



Series: end to start [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Sitting, M/M, i'm never seeing the gates of heaven, the topic of death is discussed briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dojaegay/pseuds/dojaegay
Summary: “I mean, look at you,” Doyoung’s voice dropped dangerously low as he moved to stand behind Jaehyun, pressing his front to Jaehyun’s back. He wrapped his free arm around Jaehyun’s waist, and slid the one on his neck around his shoulders, until his cold fingers met the warm flesh of Jaehyun’s chest. “So beautiful, so strong.”
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Series: end to start [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949833
Comments: 11
Kudos: 161





	non stop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [d0young](https://archiveofourown.org/users/d0young/gifts).



> to trinity <3 
> 
> i once again was possessed by the inescapable force of jaehyun's gorilla grip bussy so here we are again. game on the sequel bitch.
> 
> this is a continuation of my other fic [kick it!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991320). i strongly recommend reading it before this one!!

“I’m assuming you’ve heard?” Is the first thing Taeyong said to him as Doyoung climbed into his car.

Doyoung let out a long, drawn out sigh as he dropped himself in the passenger’s seat, closing the door with finality. “Yeah, I’ve heard.”

Of course he’d heard. He’d heard before everyone else, except Jaehyun.

He imagined they made an impressive picture, all three of them—the Boss, Jeong Sr., and his two heirs, his son and his protégé—standing in the middle of the Boss’s imposing office.

At first, Doyoung had made the mistake of thinking that this was about _them_ , that they’d somehow been caught in whatever it was that had been going on between them for… Quite some time now.

But it had nothing to do with them, not at all. Doyoung wished it had.

“You know, you can stay home tonight if you want to,” Taeyong told him, gently squeezing Doyoung’s knee to show his support.

“Can you just drive?” He breathed out, slumping against his seat. “Please.”

His best friend gave him a not-so-discreet worried glance, but he decided to follow Doyoung’s commands—not as a subordinate, but as a friend.

It was no secret that Gangnam had some of the best clubs in the world, especially to those in their line of work, but Doyoung still managed to feel impressed whenever the fog machines blasted puff of smoke after puff to the beat of one of those insufferable electronic songs Johnny liked to play in his free time.

“Let’s go find the others,” Taeyong screamed in his ear, yet his voice sounded like it was miles away. 

Doyoung nodded, sliding his hand into Taeyong’s and allowing himself to be led through the suffocating crowd. Doyoung tried not to utter too many death threats as faceless limbs rubbed against him, even as they climbed up the stairs to the VIP area.

One of the many privileges that came with being part of the Jeong Clan was having exclusive and immediate access to the VIP lounge, courtesy of the club’s owner—Johnny Suh. Doyoung had long ago learned not to question his second in command’s different business ventures, not as long as he remembered what his duties were. 

As expected, Taeyong and Doyoung found the rest of their crew waiting for them in their usual booth, three rounds of empty drinks on the table.

“Looks like you started the party without us,” Taeyong said with a raised eyebrow as he took a seat next to Mark.

“We’ve been waiting for two hours,” Mark argued in a whiny voice, his usual obedience of steel weathered down by the alcohol.

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Doyoung apologized, moving to sit beside Johnny. “I couldn’t decide what to wear,” he tried to excuse himself, the blatant lie heavy on his tongue.

Johnny shook his head, and he shoved a full glass in Doyoung’s hand. “Don’t worry about it, Dons,” he said, always treading on that thin line between playful and insubordinate, but kind nonetheless. Despite his cold and ruthless demeanor, Doyoung appreciated having someone who saw him as a friend before a crime boss. As long as Johnny remembered his place, obviously.

As he raised the glass to his lips, he caught a distinct mop of carelessly styled pink hair from the corner of his eye. As the music died, transitioning into the next song, the crowd standing between their booth and the opposite one dissipated and, sure enough, there was Jeong Jaehyun, the Prince of the Jeong Clan himself, surrounded by his usual minions. 

“What is _he_ doing here?” Doyoung hissed. There was no need to specify who he was referring to.

Johnny grimaced, conflicted. “Just because you hate him doesn’t mean we all aren’t members of the same clan, Doyoung. Besides, I can’t exactly ban the Boss’s son from entering my club, not if I value having my head attached to my shoulders.” Johnny’s little speech would have been appropriate in any other context, but not there, not that night.

“That’s not what I meant,” the leader grunted, clutching his drink with excessive force.

“I guess,” Taeyong started to speak as he extended a hand to snatch Doyoung’s drink out of his grip, “he’s here for the same reason as you are.”

Doyoung huffed like an angry dog and crossed his arms on his chest, frowning childishly. In silence, he continued to observe Jaehyun, who—seemingly unaware of his sworn enemy’s presence—was sipping on his fancy drink with a bored expression on his handsome face. What kind of asshole orders a martini in a rowdy nightclub, anyway?

Doyoung felt himself draw in a sharp breath when Jaehyun pushed himself out of his seat, sliding through the crowd as sneakily as a pink haired crime prince could towards the bathroom.

“Would you excuse me for a second?” Doyoung scrambled to his feet, not even bothering to wait for his friends’ answer, when he felt a skinny hand wrap itself around his wrist. There was only one person, other than the one he was currently trying to follow, who could ever be defiant enough to do something like that.

“Doyoung.” Looking up at him, Taeyong gave him a warning look. “Keep in mind that he’s hurting too.” And with that, he let go of his best friend, turning around to continue his conversation with Johnny.

Slightly shaken, Doyoung made his way through the slightly less overbearing VIP crowd until he found himself facing the men’s bathroom door. He knew the restrooms on this floor were for individual use, with only one toilet seat and sink, which meant that he and Jaehyun would be completely alone once he walked through that door. They had to have this conversation, sooner rather than later, but it didn’t make it any less unnerving. It was funny, how after years of partaking in the crime world, facing Jaehyun was still the scariest thing Doyoung would ever have to do.

With one final roll of his shoulders, Doyoung pushed the door open, stepping in confidently.

Jaehyun didn’t even bother to lift his head from the sink, where he was washing his face with some cold water. He probably didn’t even need to; he knew exactly who it was.

Doyoung reached behind himself to lock the door before walking to stand next to the younger man. “What are you doing here?” He demanded to know, never one to beat around the bush.

Finally, Jaehyun straightened, and Doyoung got the first proper look at him of the night. His rival was dressed to kill—his long, beautiful legs wrapped in the tightest leather pants Doyoung had ever seen, a sparkly blazer thrown over his broad shoulders and, _oh_ , a poor excuse of a shirt, cleavage so low Doyoung swore he could see the man’s belly button.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Jaehyun replied as he dried his hands with a disposable paper towel, voice so calm it sent a shiver down Doyoung’s spine.

“You should be home, resting,” Doyoung argued, stepping closer to Jaehyun until they were both perfectly visible in the massive mirror that hung over the sink.

Jaehyun stared into Doyoung’s eyes in his reflection. “You didn’t style your hair up,” he suddenly pointed out. “You hadn’t done that in a while.”

“Jaehyun,” Doyoung chided him. “I didn’t follow you here to talk about my hair.”

“Right,” Jaehyun laughed dryly, sarcastically. “You came here to talk about how my crime boss father is dying of cancer.” He tsked, as if he had made a mistake. “Well, I guess he was more your father than he ever was mine.”

In any other circumstance, Doyoung would have kept his distance, would have held himself back until he knew he could touch Jaehyun, would have never initiated any physical contact outside of sex. But now; now he knew Jaehyun needed him, more than he’d ever needed anyone before.

He stretched a hand out to grip Jaehyun’s shoulder in support. The gesture, although thoughtful, felt a little too distant for _them_ , and Doyoung sighed before giving in to his own desires and sliding his hand up Jaehyun’s neck, his knobby fingers playing with the shorter hairs on the younger man’s nape.

“Is it so bad?” Jaehyun asked out of nowhere, making no move to reject Doyoung’s touches. “Is it so bad that I don’t want to stay home and mourn the man who continuously abused me? Hell, the son of a bitch isn’t even dead yet.” His voice broke a little, and so did Doyoung’s heart along with it.

“It’s not,” Doyoung replied without thinking twice, brushing Jaehyun’s fringe out of his eyes. “But you are allowed to grieve if you need to. It doesn’t make your trauma any less real, and it doesn’t excuse his actions, but the truth is that he is and will always be your father, and as his son, you are allowed to hurt. Don’t let him take that away from you as well, Jaehyun.” The pink haired man didn’t look any less distressed, but he still leaned into Doyoung’s touches. They were so good yet so scarce that he couldn’t help but drown himself in them whenever Doyoung was kind enough to offer some.

“I mean, look at you,” Doyoung’s voice dropped dangerously low as he moved to stand behind Jaehyun, pressing his front to Jaehyun’s back. He wrapped his free arm around Jaehyun’s waist, and slid the one on his neck around his shoulders, until his cold fingers met the warm flesh of Jaehyun’s chest. “So beautiful, so strong,” he whispered into Jaehyun’s ear as the man melted in his embrace. “And it all belongs to _you_.” Doyoung sealed his words with a kiss under Jaehyun’s ear, smiling triumphantly when he heard the man breathe out shakily in response. “None of this is his. Not your body, not your mind, not your soul.” He looked into Jaehyun’s hazy eyes through the mirror, before bending down to lick a thick stripe down Jaehyun’s neck. “It’s all yours, and yours only.”

Doyoung continued to press wet kisses on Jaehyun’s neck as he slid his hand under the flimsy shirt, caressing Jaehyun’s soft skin and defined pecs. Jaehyun let out a loud yelp as Doyoung pinched his nipple without warning, simultaneously sinking his teeth into the warm flesh of Jaehyun’s neck. 

“Doyoung, Doyoung,” Jaehyun moaned as he buried his fingers in Doyoung’s hair, pulling him off of his neck.

Doyoung chose to comply, letting go of Jaehyun’s neck with a wet pop and rubbing his nose against the taller man’s cheek until he understood, turning his head so Doyoung could press a soft kiss on those pink lips. “Yes, Jaehyunnie?” He spoke against the other’s mouth.

“Okay, okay, you win,” Jaehyun relented like he very rarely did, especially before Doyoung. He took Doyoung’s hands—which were still wrapped around him—and held them in his own, burying himself even deeper in his so-called enemy’s embrace. “I’ve had enough. Take me home?”

Doyoung pressed one last kiss to the back of Jaehyun’s neck before detaching himself from the other man, keeping only their hands linked. “Come on,” he winked, pulling Jaehyun towards the door. “Let’s get you home.”

☾

Jaehyun’s penthouse wasn’t that far from Johnny’s nightclub—both belonging to the same wealthy district—, but Doyoung still decided to make a show out asking to borrow Taeyong’s car. None of his friends batted an eye when they noticed Jaehyun trailing after him, partly because they wouldn’t dare offend their superior, and mostly because it was anything but news.

“Your friend has a nice car,” Jaehyun observed as he led Doyoung into his apartment. “It can’t compare to my baby, but—”

“Jae,” Doyoung grunted, albeit humorous, and he wrapped his arms around Jaehyun’s hips again. “I don’t want to talk about cars right now.”

Jaehyun turned around in Doyoung’s arms, slithering his hands up the older man’s chest until they came to rest around his neck. “You never wanna talk,” he whined, jokingly as well. “You just wanna fuck me.”

Doyoung laughed into Jaehyun’s mouth, licking over his lips and teeth. He didn’t know when or how it happened, but lately laughter was becoming more and more present in their sex life, perhaps to Doyoung’s benefit; there really wasn’t anything as melodic as Jaehyun’s velvety laugh when Doyoung was buried deep inside him.

“Can you blame me?” Doyoung retorted, lowering his hands down Jaehyun’s back and gripping his ass _hard_. Their crotches pressed against each other, and Jaehyun sighed into the kiss when he felt Doyoung’s growing arousal.

“I suppose I can’t,” Jaehyun agreed. His hands left Doyoung’s neck again, sneaking under the other man’s jacket to push it off of his shoulders. “Not when I wanna be fucked just as bad.”

Doyoung barely broke the kiss as he ripped the jacket off of himself. Jaehyun quickly followed, sliding his own glittery blazer off until it hit the floor, kicking it away carelessly. The pink haired man moaned in appreciation once he felt his partner’s warmth under his bare arms. 

“Jae, baby.” Doyoung pulled away gently, using the nickname he only used when he really needed to get Jaehyun’s attention. “Let’s take this to the bedroom.”

Jaehyun nodded, obediently following his supposed rival into his own bedroom. But, of course, Doyoung knew his way around Jaehyun’s apartment like it was his own, and while years ago this intimacy would have made Doyoung extremely uncomfortable, nowadays it only made him feel warm and fuzzy.

Once inside the massive master bedroom, Doyoung pulled Jaehyun into his embrace once again, kissing him with all the patience in the world. Jaehyun, the spoiled brat he was and would always be, made a frustrated sound at the back of his throat and pushed Doyoung until the back of his knees met the edge of the bed. Forced to lie down, Doyoung allowed Jaehyun to climb above him until the pink haired man was sitting on his lap, undulating his hips in slow and torturous motions.

Doyoung dug his fingers under the hem of Jaehyun’s pants, trying to pull that scandalous top off. Once Jaehyun understood what Doyoung was trying to achieve, he sat up and wrapped his own fingers around the shirt before pulling it off with one smooth movement, revealing the perfectly carved chest he worked so hard for.

“Where did you even get that thing?” Doyoung wondered aloud as he helped Jaehyun unbutton his own shirt, pointing to the questionable piece of clothing that now lied on the floor of Jaehyun’s overly expensive apartment. It looked so unlike anything Jaehyun would ever wear, at least from Doyoung’s knowledge.

“It was a gift from Yuta,” because of course it was. Doyoung frowned at the mention of Jaehyun’s second in command, a troublesome punk that even men in their line of work were weary of. “He thought you might like it,” Jaehyun explained with a slight pout as he popped open the last button on Doyoung’s shirt. “Did you not?”

Doyoung grinded his hips against Jaehyun’s, rubbing his obvious erection against Jaehyun’s somewhat softer one. He swallowed the moan that fell out of the younger man’s lips with his own. “I liked it a bit too much.” He dug his fingers into Jaehyun’s thigh. “Never wear it again.”

Jaehyun giggled into the kiss before biting down on Doyoung’s bottom lip playfully. “Yeah, right, because you said so,” he teased Doyoung with a confident smirk on his face. If there was anything Jaehyun enjoyed almost as much as fucking Doyoung, it was defying him.

Before Doyoung could respond with something equally as provocative, Jaehyun bent down to latch his mouth on Doyoung’s white neck, tracing a line down the other man’s chest with his lips. He pushed the shirt off of Doyoung’s shoulders before taking one of the rosy nipples into his mouth, sucking and biting until the nub hardened under his tongue.

Although he was attracted to all of Doyoung, his chest was arguably Jaehyun’s favorite part. The way those broad and muscular shoulders gave into the daintiest waist Jaehyun had ever seen just drove him crazy in all the right ways.

“I could do this all day,” he said in between nips and bites on Doyoung’s pectoral. 

“I don’t think my dick can,” Doyoung groaned, trying to rub himself against Jaehyun’s leg.

“Sorry, sorry,” Jaehyun apologized in between chuckles, pushing himself off of Doyoung and sliding down the bed. He nudged the other man’s knees apart so he could kneel in between them and started fumbling with the zipper of his jeans. 

Doyoung lifted his ass as Jaehyun stripped him completely, discarding his (very expensive) jeans like they were nothing but an obstacle in the way. Doyoung let out a sigh of satisfaction as Jaehyun’s mouth finally met his dick, tongue lapping at the slit to collect the few drops of precum that had come out before wrapping his lips around the head and swallowing him down almost to the base. 

“Holy fuck,” Doyoung sobbed as he ran his fingers through Jaehyun’s pink locks. The younger man moaned around his dick in appreciation, and Doyoung’s grip on his hair tightened as he let out a sharp hiss. “Slow down a bit, will you?”

Jaehyun pulled off his dick, but he remained close enough that his hot breath brushed the sensitive skin of Doyoung’s groin. “You say that like you think I’m gonna make you cum like this,” he smiled before giving the head one final lick, then he pushed himself up. “Come on, _Doie_. You know me better than that.”

Doyoung gave the taller man a stern look, but he remained silent as he watched Jaehyun slide out of his criminally tight leather pants, finally bearing himself to Doyoung. “Come here,” Doyoung whispered, voice deep and genuine enough that Jaehyun decided to obey without hesitation. He climbed on top of Doyoung again, knees on either side of the shorter man’s hips, and bent down to capture his lips. 

Jaehyun kissed Doyoung’s mouth, cheek, nose, forehead, then his mouth again, before asking: “can I sit on your face?”

Doyoung almost gasped at the question. It’s not that it was something they hadn’t done it before or that was out of his comfort zone, but he’d never get used to the sincerity and confidence with which Jaehyun presented himself during sex. Doyoung wasn’t shy in bed, he just was a little bit more guarded, well, overall.

“Yes,” he answered once he realized that he’d been silent for a while, and Jaehyun was still watching him expectantly. “Fuck, yeah, of course.”

Jaehyun smiled that cursed dimpled smile of his before crawling up the bed until his knees were framing Doyoung’s face. Doyoung placed both hands on Jaehyun’s thighs, caressing them gently. He licked over the puckered hole first, introducing Jaehyun to the sensation slowly. Then, he slapped Jaehyun’s ass _hard_ , pushing his tongue inside as the man above him let out a loud yelp.

“Oh, fuck,” Jaehyun whimpered, his thighs clenching around Doyoung’s head. “You’re so good, I fucking hate you.”

Doyoung let out a breathy laugh, thrusting his tongue deeper into Jaehyun as the younger man began to ride his face. Once he gently pushed a finger inside Jaehyun, he continued to lick around it and over the perineum. Above him, Doyoung could feel Jaehyun lazily stroking himself.

“Wait, wait!” Jaehyun pulled away all of a sudden, lifting his hips out of Doyoung’s face.

“Why? What’s wrong?” Doyoung pushed himself up on his elbows to look at Jaehyun properly with a concerned frown. “Did I hurt you?”

“No!” Jaehyun cackled, stretching an arm to open the first drawer in his nightstand and pull out an unmistakable bottle of lube. “I just don’t want to come yet,” he explained as he moved to straddle Doyoung again.

Doyoung rolled his eyes and smacked Jaehyun’s thigh in reprimand. “You scared me, idiot.”

Jaehyun stuck his tongue out as he poured a considerate amount of lube on his fingers. As he reached behind himself, he bent down to capture Doyoung’s lips again. Small whimpers rolled out of his tongue and into Doyoung’s mouth as he opened himself up, slowly but surely.

“I’m ready,” he claimed after a while, pulling his fingers out of himself and coating them in another layer of lube. “I’m gonna ride you,” he stated without even bothering to ask, wrapping his lubed hand around Doyoung.

“Jaehyun, hold on,” Doyoung tried to stop him when he realized that Jaehyun had no intention of using any protection. “I’ve been with—” _I’ve been with other people_ , he wanted to say. But had he? When was the last time he’d been with anyone other than Jaehyun? When was the last time he’d _desired_ anyone other than Jaehyun? “I… I don’t know,” is what he came up with.

Jaehyun smiled again, wiping his wet hand on the sheets and positioning himself over Doyoung’s dick. “It’s okay. I snooped around the HQ’s infirmary to see our last check up’s results. We’re both clean,” and with that, he began to lower himself on Doyoung.

It never took Jaehyun too long to get accustomed to the stretch, especially not with how frequent their _visits_ had become lately. Jaehyun rested his hands on Doyoung’s chest for support, digging his fingernails into the soft flesh until the pain dulled enough for him to relax, and he let out a long breath as he finally calmed down.

Doyoung watched in fascination as Jaehyun started moving on top of him, bottom lip caught between his teeth. Carefully, he thrusted up and into Jaehyun, who let out a broken cry. Doyoung took it as an invitation to continue, and he tightened his grip on Jaehyun’s thigh before setting a strong but slow pace.

But Jaehyun quickly became impatient. Eager to cum, he placed a hand behind Doyoung’s neck and pulled him up so their chests were pressed against each other. Doyoung’s grip moved from his hips to his waist, embracing him so tightly that they could have become one.

Jaehyun pushed Doyoung’s head out of the crook of his neck, forcing him to look up and into his eyes.

There was something in Jaehyun’s eyes, something that mirrored the look he saw in Doyoung’s at that moment, that made them both melt into each other. Perhaps it would be naive to call it love, or perhaps Doyoung was too cynical to recognize it as such, but it was _something_ , stronger than anything either of them had felt before for anyone else.

Jaehyun’s walls tightened around Doyoung, a sign that he was about to cum. He let go of Doyoung’s hair to wrap a hand around himself, and as Doyoung sucked a spot on his neck, he nailed the younger man’s prostate with a powerful thrust.

Jaehyun came with a cry, catching most of his release in his fist. He clenched hard around Doyoung, whose climax followed after a couple more thrusts, warm and wet inside Jaehyun.

They both dropped their weight on the bed, exhausted after the exertion that came with sex. They lied next to each other, covered in sweat and breathing heavily. Doyoung went to press a kiss on the side of Jaehyun’s face when something very, very strange happened.

Jaehyun started crying. 

He covered his face with his clean hand and started crying, downright sobbing.

“Hey, hey,” Doyoung, only slightly terrified, tried to soothe him by caressing his side, but the pinked haired man continued to shake next to him, his face covered in tears. “Jaehyun, baby, hey.” Doyoung said with a steady voice, pulling Jaehyun’s hand away from his face. “Look at me, tell me what’s wrong.”

“Nothing! Just—” He choked on a dry sob, no longer crying but still pretty shaken. Doyoung wiped the tears off his face with tender fingers. “Just feeling a lot right now.”

“Let it all out,” Doyoung urged him. In their line of work, feelings were nothing but an added obstacle, a bump in an already crumbling road. It was easier, _safer_ to get rid of them, and Jaehyun’s father, the Boss, had made sure that his son learned this fact the hard way.

“Can we just… sleep?” Jaehyun asked in a tiny voice, hoarse from crying.

Doyoung kissed his forehead one last time. “Yeah, let’s.”

☾

Doyoung woke up to the feeling of sunlight on his face. He groaned, burying his face in the pillows to try and see if he could fall back asleep, but he quickly realized that it was not going to work.

“Morning.” Jaehyun’s deep morning voice tickled the back of Doyoung’s neck, and he turned in bed until he was facing the younger man.

“Ugh, why are you such an early riser?” Doyoung whined, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Jaehyun rolled his eyes, but he watched with fond eyes as the man before him, the oh so great and fearsome gang leader Kim Doyoung, struggled to keep his eyes open, hair a mess and cheek covered in drool.

Once Doyoung managed to get himself together, he took a long look at Jaehyun, combing some rebellious pink locks with his own fingers. “How are you feeling?” He asked with caution.

Jaehyun let out a long sigh. “I’m okay. Better than yesterday, I guess.” He closed his eyes, melting under Doyoung’s pampering. “Doyoung,” he called the other’s attention. “Are we different?”

Doyoung toyed with a strand of pink hair as he pondered on his answer. “I guess we are,” he admitted the obvious truth, to both himself and to Jaehyun. “But I suppose it was inevitable.”

Jaehyun gave him a confused look. “How so?”

Doyoung laughed softly at the fond memory. “I didn’t know back then, of course, but I think I’ve known you’d be mine from the moment I first laid eyes on you, all those years ago.”

As expected, Jaehyun blushed a lovely shade of red, but he didn’t try to deny or refute Doyoung’s story. Instead, he allowed their little bubble to fall into a comfortable silence, lulled by the calming motions Doyoung was drawing into the skin of his shoulder with a finger.

“You know, when he dies, he’s not gonna pick me,” Jaehyun broke the silence with words sharp as a knife and heavy as a rock. “He’s gonna pick you as his successor.”

Doyoung gulped loudly. “I know.”

“And with that, he’ll give me my freedom,” Jaehyun explained, his eyes looking into Doyoung’s with ferocity. “I don’t enjoy this life, not in the way others do. Once he dismisses me, I’ll be free to do whatever I want, go wherever I want. Finally.”

Doyoung nodded in understanding. Because, of course he understood. How could he not, when he’d seen the horrors that man had put Jaehyun through with his own eyes? 

“But if you asked me to stay,” Jaehyun continued, startling Doyoung out of his thoughts. “If you asked me to stay, not as your second in command, not as your right hand, but as simply _yours_... I’d stay. For you, I’d stay.”

Doyoung pressed their bodies together, burying himself in Jaehyun’s arms and pressing feather kisses on his shoulder.

“For me, then,” he whispered, craning his neck to steal a kiss from Jaehyun’s lips. “For nothing but me.”


End file.
